Lip Gloss
by TheMagicPen
Summary: Just a random thing I came up with...Sauske hates shots. Sakura's lip gloss proves to be an excellent distraction...if only for a moment! R


**A/N: YO! I kind of got this idea from listening to that "Lip Gloss" song by Lil' Mama too much. The story's kinda random (so was the song), but it's only my second story. Anyway, hope you like it. **

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but breathe in deeply as the needle pierced his skin. Running his fingers through his cobalt mane, it took everything in him not to rip the IV from his arm and take off running. Sasuke hated needles. Shots were **evil**…

"Did that hurt?" His pink haired medic asked, watching Sasuke cringe. "I know you don't like shots Sasuke-kun, but bear with me okay?"

'_Easier said than done.'_ He thought wearily, watching none other than Sakura Haruno load yet another needle. His anxiety only rose as Sakura carefully swabbed the spot on his shoulder. Sasuke couldn't even remember why he was getting so many shots today. Who would've thought that _**the**_ Sasuke Uchiha was afraid of getting one (or more)?

Of course, Sakura would be the only one to know because she didn't let him see any other nurses. Such was to be expected from his semi-obsessive girlfriend.

"Get ready." She warned, holding the thin projectile above her mark. Sasuke winced, taking another deep breath. It was then he first noticed the fruity sent in the air.

"What _is _that?" he asked desperately, his anxiousness projected loudly in his voice. Distracted and startled, Sakura looked up.

"It's medicine. It'll help heal the wounds you got, and keep you from getting sick." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (which it was, but that's beside the point).

"No, not that." Sasuke rephrased. "That smell. It's like strawberries or something."

Sakura's green eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh, that's just some lip gloss I bought the other day." She flicked her pink hair out of her eyes and looked back at his shoulder.

"Smells nice." Sasuke continued in a desperate attempt to keep conversation.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." The needle was mere milliliters from his skin. Again, he franticly searched for an escape…bad idea. Soon Sasuke found himself enticed by her gloss covered mouth…Was it something about the smell? Maybe it had some sort of hypnotic side effects?

'_Don't look…stay away from her mouth.'_ He instructed himself.

Growling to himself, Sasuke watched the girl slowly lick her lips in deep concentration. She was seducing him without even trying. _'She looks like one of those candy stripe girls.' _He thought, and then mentally kicked himself for the perverted thoughts that were raging through his head. He wanted very much to bang his head into the wall, stopping himself from jumping off the chair and attacking her right then and there.

'_Bingo!'_ He suddenly found his escape. "Can you taste it?"

"Oh gosh!" Sakura cried, her concentration broken yet again. "Yes, you can taste it. But that's not the point! Stop talking so I can—"

Without warning Sasuke placed his mouth on hers in a passionate frenzy. Completely taken off guard, Sakura gasped into his mouth. His lips parting slightly, Sasuke ran his tounge over her bottom lip. Both heard the injection clatter against the floor, forgotten. Sasuke could taste the sugary substance as he continued to nip her bottom lip. _'That tastes good…' _It would probably be the only sweet thing he could tolerate.

Pulling away suddenly, Sasuke licked his own lips in thought. He couldn't help but smirk at Sakura's shocked expression. "You said I could taste it right? It's not bad I'll give you that." A cocky grin spread across his face as Sakura intertwined her fingers with his.

"That was dirty Sasuke-kun." She 'scolded', kissing Sasuke's forehead. "And completely random."

"Can I have seconds?" Sasuke's grin got bigger if possible, watching Sakura blush uncontrollably.

"Sasuke_-kun!_" She squeaked as he closed in for a second kiss. He frowned when she pushed him back into his chair. "You know, you still have one shot left."

'_Damn.'_

**

* * *

****A/N: Um…okay, I know the ending sucks…but this has been sitting in my file for months and months—and I still had no ideas on how to end it differently so I just thought 'What the heck. Just post it and watch what happens.' Anyway, please review! **

**TheMagicPen**

**P.S: It was suggested by some friends that I should do something like this with (with the lip gloss I mean) all the pairings of Naruto. Should I? You tell me. **


End file.
